1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio selective calling receiver and a cordless telephone system and, more particularly, to a radio selective calling receiver (such as a pager) adapted to be called from a cordless telephone without using the public telephone line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, mobile communication is becoming increasingly popular, and various means for calling a moving person have been developed. For example, with respect to a radio selective calling receiver, the person carrying the receiver can be called through a general public telephone line.
A cordless telephone system comprises a master unit and one or more subsidiary units. The master unit can call the subsidiary unit, or a subsidiary unit can call another subsidiary unit.
However, with the conventional radio selective calling receiver, the general public telephone line must be used to call the person carrying the receiver. Therefore, even when the person to be called is in the vicinity of the caller, the caller is charged for every calling operation.
When the person to be called always carries a subsidiary unit of the cordless telephone system, the user can call this person without being charged for the call as long as this person is within the area covered by the cordless telephone system. However, the subsidiary unit is larger in both size and weight than the radio selective calling receiver, e.g., weighs several hundred grams, resulting in poor portability.